A T.U.F.F. situation
A T.U.F.F. Situation is an episode of T.U.F.F. Company. In this episode, Ralph and Claire get assigned a mission, but they think it's awkward for them to be "partners for a day." Meanwhile, Snowflake and Slush begin stealing all of Petroplois' ice cream. Guitar gag: 'Ralph strums guitar, and Claire comes out. Ralph looks at her terrified, and runs away followed by Claire. Transcript *It starts off at Ralph's house, where his alarm clock goes off too late* Ralph: *alarm clock goes off at 8:00* Huh?- Oh man, I'm late for work! *starts getting ready real quick* Mark: Hey Ralph, what's wrong? Ralph: Late again. Mark: Oh. *Back at Claire's house, Claire wakes up ''on time.* Claire: Well, gotta get ready to work for a little place spelled T.U.F.F! *gets ready and rushes out door.* *Back at Ralph's* Ralph: Bye, Mom! Love you! Marianne: Wait a minute young man! You didn't eat your breakfast. Ralph: Mom, I'm late. Marianne: Well you can't go to work without a nutritional breakfast! Ralph: Fine. *grabs waffles and runs out the door with them.* Claire: *walking to work* Let's see, wallet, check. Cell phone, check. Car keys, huh?! AHH! I don't have my car keys! Oh wait, I don't have a car! Oops! Ralph: Wallet, got robbed yesterday, cell phone, oh no, left that at home! *runs and gets it.* Claire: Yay! Made it! *walks in to work* Ralph: *pants* Al, most, there! *runs in to work* I'M HERE!!! Claire: Hi, Ralph! How was your morning? Ralph: It was ok... Claire: What happened? Ralph: My alarm went off late. Claire: Oh, I was fine. Maybe you fix you're alarm for once! *giggles* Ralph: Hey! It was fine! Claire: Ok, sheesh.... So, um, we haven't got any missions lately. Ralph: Yeah, I've noticed that. Claire: Do you think we'll get any soon? Cheif: Yes, Claire. As a matter of fact, I'm assigning you to a mission right now. Claire: Really, what is it? Cheif: Well, yesterday, Moo Cow's market got an order of ice cream and the next morning, just like that, 'it was gone! ' Claire: WHAT?!?! Did you hear that Ralph, ALL THE ICE CREAM IS GONE! GONE I TELL YOU! IT'S A NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cheif: Calm down Agent Catty200. That's why I'm assigning you 2 do work on it. Ralph: Whoa whoa whoa! Let me get this striaght, you mean you are assigning both of us, to a mssion, TOGETHER?! Cheif: Yeah, you guys will be like partners for a day. Ralph: Ohh... this is too terrible to be true. C-Can't another agent do it? What about Dudley? *Dudley is shown sleeping sucking on his thumb.* Kitty? *Kitty is shown chasing a mouse* ANYBODY ELSE?! *T.U.F.F. is shown empty* Cheif: Well, it looks like it's just you 2. Bye! Claire: It won't be that bad, Ralph. I'm cool, right? *shows a really weird looking face of Claire* Ralph: It's oppisite day, right? Claire: Really, it is?! Ok! I hate you! Hehe. You are not a T.U.F.F. agent. Broccoli is pretty. I am allergic to- Ralph: Stop that! Come on let's go. *goes to T.U.F.F. mobile with Claire* Claire: I, Claire Catty200, do'' not have a crush on you, Ralph Wolf. Ralph: What did you say? Claire: NOTHING! *they drive away to Moo Cow's Market. They soon arrive* Claire: Yay! We're here! *They walk in* Wow, pretty small store. *gasp!* Ralph: Claire, look! The Cheif was right! The ice cream has gone missing. Claire: Ralph, look! They have.... CAT TOYS!!! *runs away to look at them* Ralph: Claire! *runs after her* Claire: Ha ha! See this one! It's orange, the best color in the world and it has a purple feather, the second best color in the world! Ralph: You can't get disracted! We're on a mission, remember? Let's go ask the lady at the checkout for clues. Claire: Oh, ok. *puts toy down, then picks it up again. She goes to the checkout with it and hands it to the checkout lady* Hi! I'd like to buy this one, please! Ralph: Excuse me m'am, we've heard about your ice cream mystery and have come to check it out. Checkout lady: Ah, you're the T.U.F.F. agents your boss sent. Yes, I can help you. *Flashback* Two days ago, we got a large order of ice cream, just like usual. But the next day, all of it had dissapeared! No one had bought it the night before, so we think it was stolen. Claire: AHHHH! THAT'S TERRIBLE!!!! DID YOU HEAR WHAT SHE SAID!!?! THE ICE CREAM IS STOLEN!!! WAHHHHH!!! Checkout lady: Yeeeaaahhhh.... and then the next day, we got another refill order, the next morning, GONE! Claire: EVEN WORSE!!! NOW MORE ICE CREAM IS GONE!!! IT'S- Ralph: SHUT UP!!! Keep going... Checkout lady: We're getting another order today and we're worried the same thing will happen. We can't keep letting this happen. Do you think you guys can do something about it? Ralph: Sure! Come on, Claire. Claire: Thanks for talking to us *reads nametag* Margret! Margret: Ugh.... Claire: Ralph, this is terrible! It's gone! Where would the world be without ice cream! WHO COULD DO SUCH A THING?!!?!?!?!? *In a secret room, Snowflake is looking over the secrurity cameras* Snowflake: Us! Ok Slush, they're coming for us. We gotta be ready. Slush: Ok! *Slush is shown eating a carton of ice cream* Snowflake: SLUSH! I told you, not to eat the ice cream! It's for the plan, remember? Slush: Plan?! There's a plan? Snowflake: *facepalm* Sometimes I wonder why I still work with you. Slush: Because I'm your brother! Snowflake: That was sarcasam. We're going to steal all of Petropolis' ice cream and the flood the city with it! Then everyone will have to leave and move somewhere else. So you can't eat the ice cream! Slush: *is shown eating another carton* Oh....oops. Snowflake: *facepalm* Ok ok, no probelm! There's still enough cartons to at least get half of the city down by today. Now just to take care of those little T.U.F.F. agents. Here, take this *hands Slush the frying pan* And knock out the girl first- *On secruity camera* Ralph: Hey! *runs outside to where theif is* Claire: *skips outside following him* La la la la la la! Snowflake: It's so easy, even someone without a brain, like you, could do it. Slush: *skips out of room like Claire* La la la la la! Snowflake: O__O *On the sidewalk in front of Moo Cow's Market* .Ralph: That's the man who stole my wallet! Come back here! *Punches him* Thief: You again?! Ralph: Yes, me again. Do you know anything about the theft here? Thief: No, were you the thief? Ralph: No, idiot! Thief: Here's you're wallet back! *Gives him wallet* Ralph: *Handcuffs him to pole* See ya! Theif: Hey! Aren't you gonna untie me? *Back in the store, Ralph and Claire countinue to look for clues* Claire: Hey, look! Macaroni! Remember that Quacky the Duck song? When you have some macaroni and some string- Ralph: WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! You're being very diffucult today! I just want to do one, simple, mission, ok?! Why don't you go just look for clues yourself. *Walks away to another ailse* Claire:... Just trying to have fun... Ralph doesn't understand anything. It's a mission! It doesn't have to be boring. I just want to spice it up a bit!...Ooh flour! *She goes and grabs it off the shelf when Slush appears and knocks her out* Slush: Now to get the blue one. *sees Ralph* Ralph: *sigh* Still no clues! It's nothing! Maybe if Claire- no, she's useless. I can't believe I'm assigned with her! *Slush appears.* Ralph: Hey, Slush! How ya doin'? *he tries to take the frying pan away from him* Slush: Tug a war! Ha ha ha! *they pull on it until frying pan breaks* Aw! You broke it! Guess the game's over. *they happen to be right by the garden alise* Ooh, a shiny thing! *grabs a shovel* Ralph: Oh no ya don't! *grabs a garden pick and twirls it like a stick* How's that for- *Slush comes running and knocks Ralph out with a shovel* Snowflake: *coming out of room* Slush? Is everything ok out here? Slush? SLUSH! *sees all the mess* I told you just to get the 2, not make a mess of things! Oh well, at least you got him knocked out. Let's go. *drags Claire, who is laying next to Ralph* AH! I didn't realize how difficult this would be. Could you go get that wheelbarrow from alise 7? *Next scene starts off in an unknown room. Claire is shown sleeping, tied up* Ralph: Claire. Claire. Claire wake up! Claire: Ahh! Oh my gosh! I just had this horrible dream. I was at the super market grabbing flour and- oh wait, it's real. Ralph: Where are we? Claire: I don't know. And why is it so cold? *shivers* Ralph: Don't worry. Luckily I have my heating pad with me *Pushes wrong button and heating pad explodes.* Oops, wrong button. Snowflake: *switches on light* How are captives doing? Slush: *from hallway* Ugh! Why is this Tiffany Rose Amber Heather so itchy? Snowflake: Slush, for the last time, THAT'S A RASH! Slush: Oh... Ralph: What are you doing with us! Snowflake: If I told you, you would try to stop us, so- Slush: We're gonna take ice cream, and- Snowflake: *covers Slush's mouth* What he means to say, is that we're going to, uh, the animal shelter, and, um, taking care of the cute little puppies. Claire: Ooh! Can I come? *Ralph gives her a look* Yeah, I figured she was lying. Ralph: Where are we? Snowflake: *sarcasticly* Antartica. Where else would you be? You're in the freezer. Claire: Why the freezer? Snowflake: It was the cheapest place we could rent. Slush: She means, "steal." Snowflake: Will you be quiet! Ralph: Tell us your plan or prepear to be blasted *holds up blaster, pushes wrong button and it explodes.* Or not. Claire, you got anything? Claire: Yeah. *checks pockets, but nothing is there.* That's funny. I swear a had a laser somewhere there before. Snowflake: You mean like this? *holds up Claire's blaster and does evil laugh* Claire: You took our weapons?! Snowflake: Uh, duh! We're evil, we know what to do. I know that T.U.F.F. has those lasers, or blasters, or super secret spy stuff I don't even know. You could get out super easily with that, so I had to. All we have is this place and a rusty old frying pan, which usuaily comes in handy. Ralph: So, what if we do excape? Snowflake: Don't worry. I've got that all taken care of. *She pushes a button on a remote and the freezer goes up and starts shaking.* Claire: Why are we moving? That's not good. Is it just me or are we tipping? We're tipping! Save me, Ralph! Snowflake: Luckily, this was an old booby trap, and it was built on top of a cliff, so I can just throw you off, and you'll be flat in 3 minutes! *Timer starts going down* Claire: *looks at a weird poster with a weird hillbilly on it and says "Evil is Epic!"* That explains the weird hillbilly poster. Ralph: Just tell us your plan! Snowflake: Ugh, fine! You people like to make it no fun. We're going to take ice cream and flood the city with it. There! Meaning people will have to move somewhere less nicer. Claire: Ice cream..... *gasp!* I bet they were the ones stealing ice cream from Moo Cow's Market! Ralph: Obviously! Snowflake: Well, I wish bad luck trying to stop us. Wait, you won't have any luck at all! HA HA! *She walks out of freezer.* Claire: Ralph, the clock's at 1:30 seconds, we gotta stop it! WE'RE GONNA DIE! AHH! Ralph: Oh, I got it! You know how Snowflake said this was an old booby trap? Claire: Yeah, so?! Ralph: Well, booby traps usually have smaller traps, like lasers. If we get them to activate at the right time, they'll cut us free. Start looking. Claire: Uh, Ralph, I think I found one. *laser starts beeping* Ralph: Good, there's one on my side, too. Move left when I say......Ok, now! *Claire moves left, but Ralph doesn't in time* Claire: Yes! I'm free! I'm gettin' outta here! Ralph: *still tied up* Um, Claire? Claire: Oops, right. Forgot to untie you. *Frees Ralph.* Ralph: Ok, only 30 seconds before this building's destroyed. Claire: How'd the clock go that fast?! Ralph: No time for chatting, let's go. *Goes to door, but it's locked.* Oh no, it's locked. *tries to unlock it* Great, I have nothing to open it with. Ugh!! Ohh...WE'RE GONNA DIE! AHH! Claire: *Claire remembers she still has her keys. She reaches into her pockets and finds them. A mini laser is attached.* Luckily, Snowflake didn't take this. Ralph: Alright Claire! *unlocks door. They run out, but Claire stops to look at hillbilly poster.* Claire: Who exactly is- Ralph: Come on! *they run out, just in time* Both: Woo hoo! Ralph: Now let's go save ice cream! Ok, that sounded really weird. *Back in Petropolis, Snowflake is emptying a carton of ice cream onto the street on top of a small pile. A small crowd has formed around her* Snowflake: Ha, see that Petropolis! This is what your city will look like in a few hours, and you'll all have to move! Random Citizen: *raises hand* Snowflake: Ugh, what! Random citizen: Question: May I- Snowflake: NO! Random citizen: Sorry. I was just going to ask if I could bring my Justin Beaver alarm clock and bedspread with me. *All the people leave* Snowflake: Yeah fine, leave! But you'll see, you'll all see! In a few days, this city is going DOWN! You'll end up somewhere WAY worse than here, like, like, ANTARTICA! *Ralph and Claire show up.* Ralph, Claire?! H-How did you excape? Ralph: Sorry Snowflake, but let's just say, you're plan fell off a cliff- Claire: Without us! Ha, that was like, my best line ever! Snowflake: *looks at Slush* You know the routine! Slush: Oh yeah. AHHH! *They both run away, but Claire and Ralph get them first. They tie them up and put them in a T.U.F.F. jailcar* Snowflake: What you guys don't know is that, I have my ray gun. *Feels in pockets, but it isn't there.* Oh come on! Where is it! Ralph: You mean a ray gun like this? *holds up Snowflake's ray gun* Snowflake: *to Slush* I told you to bring my ray gun with us! Slush: Bring what to who? Snowflake: GRRR! Claire: Uh, look! A bald eagle that's really bald! Snowflake: Really? I don't see- *Claire takes frying pan and knocks her out. Next scene is shown with police standing in front of the T.U.F.F. jail car* Police: So this is going to Petropolis prison? Claire: Actually, I have a better idea *whispers it to police* Police: Hmm, as long as it's far away, it's fine with me. *Police gets in car and drives away* Claire: Another mission acomplished by T.U.F.F. Ralph: Yep! I'm sorry I doubted you Claire. I shouldn't of been so harsh. Claire: No, I'm sorry I keep goofing off. I just can't help myself from getting distracted. Ralph: Friends? Claire: Of course! Claire: Yay! Let’s go get ice cream! Ralph: Ok. *they begin walking* By the way, Claire, where did you send Snowflake? *Next scene, Snowflake is just waking up.* Snowflake: Ugh... *stands up* Where am I? *looks around, and realizes she's in Antartica.* CURSE YOU AGENT WOLF AND CATTY200!!! Claire: Yay, all the ice cream is saved! HA HA! *Ending pose is done* '''''THE END!!! Category:Fan fiction